Pffh
by VTShyungie
Summary: Nasibmu sial sekali, jeon Jungkook. Disaat bete dan dijailin oleh kekasihmu itu rasanya, gak enak. Bad summary FF TaeKook BTS Fanfiction


"Aigoo V kau lucu sekali –kamsahamnida"

"Aih apa kau seorang maknae di groupmu? Lucunya –haha tidak, terima kasih"

"Uwa berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat lucu sekali –hehe terima kasih"

Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkahnya seirama dengan tempo lagu yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ perak miliknya. Dengan volume yang bisa dibilang cukup keras saja ia masih bisa mendengar celotehan ahjumma atau agasshi yang mengatakan bagaimana imutnya seorang Kim Taehyung –orang di sebelahnya ini. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berpuluh-puluh kali. Memang harus Jungkook akui kalau V adalah flower boy yang sangat imut. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Dengan mengatakan V adalah maknae BTS? N.O

Apa perlu ia menari lagu groupnya –N.O di sini untuk menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah maknae BTS? Ah membuang waktu saja. Tapi faktanya memang begitu bukan? V bukan maknae BTS, melainkan Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya! Lihatlah apa yang aku dapat! Tadi aku dikasih gelembung air dan biskuit ini loh sama ahjumma di taman itu." Tidak ada salah satu seruan V yang Jungkook tanggapi.

Jungkook masih tidak mempedulikan V yang sibuk tertawa dengan gelembung air baru miliknya. Sungguh nasib Jungkook hari ini sangat buruk. Bukannya moodnya kembali membaik, justru sebaliknya. Karena gelembung air yang V tiup sering meletus tepat di atasnya. Kalau saja ia tidak mempedulikan status V sebagai hyungnya di BTS dan adanya ssaeng fans yang bisa melukai V, pasti ia sudah meninggalkan V sedari tadi. Lihat saja sekarang V seperti ahjumma, jalannya yang begitu lama. Walaupun Jungkook sudah memelankan kecepatan langkahnya, tetap saja V masih tertinggal tujuh langkah di belakangnya.

_Cuih dasar ahjumma, kidoh, sok imut, siput, menyebalkan_, gerutu Jungkook tanpa henti.

"Hyung bisakah kau jalan lebih cepat?!" Tanya Jungkook geram. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat V dengan kesibukan dunianya sendiri. Dan tepat saat itu-

Ploop

"Yaah kookie. Itukan balon yang paling besar, yaaah pecah deh," keluh V.

Jungkook menatap hyungnya itu datar namun terkesan dingin. Ayolah Kim Taehyung kau semakin merusak mood seorang Jeon Jungkook. Bukannya merasa bersalah dan membersihkan wajah Jungkook yang basah, V malah tersenyum dua jari dan cengengesan berkata 'hehehe' layaknya bocah jahil polos. Jungkook membersihkan wajahnya kasar dengan tangan kanannya sekali hentakan, dan menarik tangan kiri V setelah itu.

"Aduh duh Kookie sakit, iya iya hyung jalannya cepat," ucap V pasrah.

Oh oke kalau saja Jungkook tidak menarik V, pasti mereka sampai di toko bunga ini seabad setelahnya. Padahal jaraknya hanya tinggal satu meter lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka harus ke toko bunga? Entahlah di list belanja mereka, membeli sebuket bunga mawar sudah tercantum disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ucap mereka berdua kompak saat sudah memasuki toko bunga itu dan menampakkan halmoni yang mengurus bunga-bunga dagangannya.

"Ah selamat datang anak muda, aigoo lucunya," ucap halmoni itu sambil mencubit pipi kiri V. "Ada yang bisa halmoni bantu, nak?"

"Eum ini halmoni kita mau mencari sebuket bunga mawar, apa ada?" Tanya V.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau pasti ingin memberikannya kepada yeojachingumu ya? Ah pasti dia bangga memiliki namjachingu seperti dirimu," ucap halmoni itu dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang masih segar ke V.

"MWO?!" Tanya Jungkook sedikit teriak. Yeojachingu?! _Seriously?! _

"Ah tentu saja dia bangga, halmonie. Ini uangnya, kamsahamnida halmoni kami pergi dulu," ucap V menundukkan badannya. Baru saja ia hendak menarik tangan Jungkook untuk balik ke dorm, tapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan dunia luar dorm. Ya Jungkook sudah jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan V. Masa bodoh sih pikir Jungkook, lagipula semua tugasnya sudah selesai bukan?

Bamm, pintu dorm dibanting keras oleh Jungkook. Dan sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari hyungdeulnya dan lebih memilih meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya di dapur, tentu saja dengan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia menaruh semua belanjaannya di meja makan. Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Mau seberapa lama ia mempoutkan bibirnya juga tidak akan ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya sekarang. _Benci benci benci benci!_ Batin Jungkook menggerutu.

"Aigoo uri kookie kyeopta! Akhirnya kau bisa aegyo juga," ucap Suga sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jungkook yang semakin memerah. Bukannya merendahkan amarahnya, justru Suga semakin membuat Jungkook naik pitah. Lihat saja tangan Suga sekarang sudah merah akibat gigitan gratis dari Jungkook.

"aww. Hey kamu tidak sopan!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Suga dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Asli gak main Jungkook bete-_-

"Apa tadi ada yang bilang aegyo?" Tanya Jin yang mengintip dari balik kompor dan pancinya. Wajahnya langsung cerah mendekati Jungkook yang menjulurkan lidah dan Suga yang beraksi seolah ingin memukul Jungkook.

"Tuh si Bunny galak tadi sok sok-an aegyo gak jelas," jawab Suga ogah-ogahan menunjuk Jungkook.

"Dih kok jadi hyung yang jutek gitu, sih? Harusnya Kookie yang marah!" seru Jungkook geram dan mengentakkan kakinya lagi.

"Yakk Kookie kenapa ninggalin hyung?" Tanya V yang ternyata sudah tiba di dapur dengan nafas tidak beraturan dan dada yang naik turun.

"Siapa suruh tebar 'keimutan' dan _pretending_ menjadi MAKNAENYA BTS," jawab Jungkook ketus dan penuh penekanan di kata 'maknae BTS'.

"Oh jadi Kookie iri sama uri maknae?" Tanya Jimin dari belakang Jungkook dan langsung mati kutu mendapatkan _death glare _dari Jungkook.

"Kkk~ kalau kamu maknae BTS, coba tunjukkan aegyo," ucap Jin masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Skak mat! Sekarang giliran Jungkook yang mati kutu. Ia memang tidak _pro_ dalam hal aegyo, dan yang menilai aegyonya adalah Jin yang sangat _pro_ dan pede melakukan berbagai macam aegyo atau semacamnya. _Blush, _seketika pipi Jungkook merona dan tertunduk malu. _Nasibmu sial sekali, Jeon Jungkook. _

"Bwahahahaha. Itu yang kau sebut aegyo?" Tanya Jimin dan diiringi tawa Jimin dan Suga yang menghiasi ruangan dorm.

"Haha kyeopta. Sini Tae ajarin," ucap V mencoba menahan tawanya dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook berhadapan dengannya.

"No aku tidak akan-"

"Ikuti saja apa susahnya, oke kita mulai dari gwiyomi." Jungkook meniup poninya dan berusaha mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ildeohagi ileum," V memulai aksi gwiyominya dengan mengangkat kedua jari telunjuknya di depan Jungkook. Chup. "gwiyomi." Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan pucuk kepalanya dikecup oleh V. hei apa dia tidak malu diliati oleh hyungdeul yang lain?

"Ideohagi ineun," kini dua jari v terangkat membuat tanda namanya. " gwiyomi," dan kini V mengecup keningnya. Gwiyomi macam apa ini Kim Taehyung?!

"Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi," ayolah wajah Jungkook sudah seperti kuah ramen sekarang. Panas dan merah. Pasalnya V semakin menggoda dirinya dengan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan milik Jungkook TANPA ADA RASA MALU DAN BERSALAH!-_-

"H..hyung sepertinya kau harus-"

"Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi," ucap V masih tetap menyanyi tanpa mempedulikan rasa malu Jungkook. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipi Jungkook yang panas saat ia mengecupnya di bagian kiri.

"Odeohagi odo gwiyomi," kalau saja rasa keberanian Jungkook lebih besar daripada rasa malunya, pasti ia sudah menendang dan menghabisi V saat ini. Tapi apa daya ia semakin lemas saat V mengecup pipi kanannya. Tunggu ini yang terakhir kan? Berarti- oh tidak!

"No! No!"

"yukdeohagi yugeun," seru semua member BTS antusias dan menunjukkan keenam jari mereka, tentu saja terkecuali Jungkook yang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan ricuh ini.

Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu.

"Gwiyomi! nan gwiyomi!" seru V mengakhiri lagunya dengan enam kecupan di bibir tipis Jungkook. Ah kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah Jungkook sekarang.

"AIGOO TAEKOOK SO SWEET!"

"Cihuy dapet ciuman gratis tuh,"

"Ekhem! Masih kecil belum cukup umur,"

"uwa gwiyomi baru! Aku mau!"-_-

"Etcieh couple lagi panas-panasnya nih,"

_Nasibmu sial sekali, Jeon Jungkook,_ runtuk Jungkook dalam hati.

"Sudah kan? Nah sekarang giliranmu," ucap V enteng tanpa beban sekalipun.

"asdfghjkl dasar modus! Menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" omel Jungkook memukuli kepala V dengan bunga mawar yang tadi V beli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chaki. Hei itu bunga mahal! kau tahu aku susah cari cara buat masukin bungan mawar itu ke list belanja kita. Hei itu milikku untuk mandi kita nanti heh! sakit!"

"Kau pikir aku boneka ayam chaki di KFC huh?! Sial! Bodoh! aku tidak mau mandi kembang dengan orang idiot seperti hyung,"

FIN

Huahaha LOL ini abal gila XD Chan sekilas dapet ide Taekook nih. Gak dapet feelnya ya? Maaf deh maklum lah kan abal banget ceritanya. Oke sekian nih dari Chan makasih RnR jangan lupa yah! Maaf ada kesalahan kata dan typo (doh ini berasa pidato deuh-_-) okay salam bubai! Ppyong!~


End file.
